gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Troy Baker
Troy Baker is a prolific voice actor and musician based out of Los Angeles. Baker rose to prominence in the anime and video game voice acting scene while contributing to numerous Funimation anime dubs alongside his fellow voice actors (and close friends) Travis Willingham and Laura Bailey, until his video game career exploded in popularity, reaching peak critical mass in 2013 when he starred as the main protagonist in both major Game of the Year award winners Bioshock: Infinite and The Last of Us, leading to an increase in notoriety leading many to refer to him as "the new Nolan North". He is also a member of The Silent Hill Band, as a bassist and back-up vocalist. Roles of Troy Baker 2004 * BloodRayne 2- Severin, Kagan 2005 * Æon Flux- Trevor Goodchild, Keller, Svengali, Soldiers * Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood - Matt Baker * Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30 - Matt Baker * Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel- Outlaw Alchemist 2007 * Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation- Additional Voices * Metroid Prime 3: Corruption- Various Soldiers * Trauma Center: Under the Knife- Markus Vaughn 2008 * Age of Conan: Hyborian Adventures- Conan * Armored Core: For Answer- Additional Voices * Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway- Matt Baker * Golden Axe: Beast Rider- Axe * Gothic 3: Forsaken Gods- Additional Voices * Guilty Gear 2: Overture- Sol Badguy * The Last Remnant- Additional Voices * Operation: Darkness- Additional Voices * Quantum of Solace- Additional Voices * Resistance 2- Major Richard Blake * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4- Kanji Tatsumi * Space Siege- Seth Walker * Tales of Vesperia- Yuri Lowell 2009 * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2- Additional Voices * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized- Additional Voices * Cartoon Network: FusionFall- Van Kleiss * Cross Edge- Troy * Ghostbusters: The Video Game- Slimer, Additional Voices * Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy- Yun * Marvel Super Hero Squad- SHIELD Soldier #2, AIM Agent #2, Civilian #3 * Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3- Yamato, Tendo * Naruto Shippuden Legends: Akatsuki Rising- Pain (Tendo) * Prototype- Additional Voices * Red Faction: Guerrilla- Alec Mason * Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles- Additional Voices * Star Wars: The Clone Wars- Republic Heroes- Kul Teska * Yoga Wii- Yoga Instructor 2010 * Age of Conan: Rise of the Godslayer- Conan, The Grey Leopard * Army of Two: The 40th Day- US Elite * Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011- Cole Rainsford * Call of Duty: Black Ops- Terrance Brooks * Clash of the Titans- Hades, Apollo, Soldiers * Darksiders- Abaddon, Straga, Tortured Door * Final Fantasy XIII- Snow Villiers * Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon- Shin * Lunar: Silver Star Harmony- Ghaleon * Mafia II- Additional Voices * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker- Soldiers, Additional Voices * Quantum Theory- Shiro, Zolf * Samurai Warriors 3- Kenshin Uesugi, Hanzo Hattori * Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes- Mitsunari Ishida * Sonic Colors- Espio the Chameleon * Transformers: War for Cybertron- Jetfire, Sentinel Zeta Prime, Additional Voices * Trinity Universe- Suzaku * Valkyria Chronicles II- Dirk Gassenarl 2011 * Batman: Arkham City- Robin (Tim Drake), Two-Face * Batman: Arkham City Lockdown- Robin (Tim Drake) * Catherine- Vincent Brooks * Dead or Alive: Dimensions- Ryu Hayabusa * Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten- Valvatorez * Generator Rex: Agent of Providence- Van Kleiss, Biowulf * Infinity Blade II- Siris * Kinect Sports: Season Two- Football Commentator * Knights Contract- Johann Faust * Saints Row: The Third- The Boss (Male Voice 1) * Shadows of the Damned- Musical Talent * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 2: Innocent Sin- Eikichi Mishina * SOCOM 4: U.S. Navy SEALs- ClawHammer Commander, Officer * Sonic Generations- Espio the Chameleon * Star Wars: The Old Republic- Zenith, Theron Shan, others * Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3- Nova * White Knight Chronicles II- Scardigne 2012 * The Amazing Spider-Man- Additional Voices * Batman: Arkham City: Armored Edition- Robin (Tim Drake), Two-Face * Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens- Retaliator, Boy Student * Binary Domain- Charles Gregory * Call of Duty: Blacks Ops II- Multiplayer Voices * The Darkness II- Additional Voices * Darksiders II- Draven, Sleeping Warden, Phariseer, Abyssal Forge, Lost Warden, Legion * Dead or Alive 5- Ryu Hayabusa * Diablo III- Lyndon * Dragon's Dogma- Pawn, Additional Voices * Final Fantasy XIII-2- Snow Villiers * Guild Wars 2- Logan Thackeray * Halo 4- Additional Voices * Infex- Baker * Kid Icarus: Uprising- Arlon, Pyrrhon * Kinect Star Wars- Civilian * LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes- Batman, Brainiac, Two-Face, Sinestro, Additional Voices * Lunar: Silver Star Story Touch- Ghaleon * Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth- Loki, Hawkeye, Super Skrull * Mass Effect 3- Kai Leng, Additional Voices * Men in Black: Alien Crisis- Agent P, Sanchez * Ninja Gaiden 3- Ryu Hayabusa * Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge- Ryu Hayabusa * Persona 4: Arena- Kanji Tatsumi * Persona 4: Golden- Kanji Tatsumi * Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask- Alphonse Dalton * Prototype 2- Additional Voices * Resident Evil 6- Jake Miller * Silent Hill HD Collection- James Sutherland * Skylanders: Giants- Brock, Sunburn * Sorcery- Dash * Starhawk- Outcast Prisoner, Rifters * Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor- Rainer * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier- 30K, Additional Voices * Transformers: Fall of Cybertron- Jazz, Kickback, Jetfire * Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward- Sigma, Kyle Klim 2013 * Batman: Arkham Origins- The Joker * Batman: Arkham Origins: Blackgate- The Joker * BioShock Infinite- Booker DeWitt * Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness- Valvatorez * Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen- Pawn, Additional Voices * God of War: Ascension- Orkos, Multiplayer Announcer, Worker, Prisoner * Infinity Blade 3- Siris * Injustice: Gods Among Us- Nightwing, Sinestro * The Last of Us- Joel * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes- Loki, Hawkeye, JARVIS, Groot, Fandral * Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games- Espio the Chameleon * Metro: Last Light- Various English Voices * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3- Yamato/Tenzo, Pain (Tendo) * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies- Simon Blackquill * Saint's Row IV- The Boss (Saint's Row) Male Voice 1 * Skylanders: SWAP Force- Rattle Shake, Brock, Sunburn * Star Wars: The Old Republic - Rise of the Hutt Cartel- Zenith, Additional Voices * Unchained Blades- Fang * Unearthed: Trail of Ibn Battuta- Additional Voices (English Cast) * The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct- Aiden Caroll, Walkers 2014 * Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare- Jack Mitchell, Additional Voices * The Crew- Alex Taylor * Diablo III: Reaper of Souls- Lyndon, Additional Voices * Disney Infinity 2.0 Edition- Loki, Hawkeye * The Elder Scrolls: Online- Additional Voices * Far Cry 4- Pagan Min, Eric * InFAMOUS: Second Son- Delsin Rowe * inFAMOUS: First Light- Delsin Rowe * The Last of Us: Left Behind- Joel * The Last of Us: Remastered- Joel * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham- Batman, Music Miester, The Atom * Lichdom: Battlemage- Dragon, Gryphen * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII- Snow Villiers * Marvel Heroes 2015- Nova (Richard Rider), Deadpool the Kid * Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor- Talion * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution- Yamato/Tenzo, Pain (Tendo) * Skylanders: Trap Team- Brock, Rattle Shake, Sunburn, Additional Voices * Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan- Zenith, Theron Shan * Tales From the Borderlands- Rhys, Tommy * Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark- Jazz, Kickback, Jetfire * Wildstar- Deadeye Brightland, Kevo, Exiled Male * World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor- Gul'Dan * Yaiba: Ninja Gaiden Z- Ryu Hayabusa 2015 * Batman: Arkham Knight- Two-Face, Arkham Knight, Red Hood * Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition- Loki, Hawkeye * Infinite Crisis- Superman * LEGO Dimensions- Batman * LEGO Jurassic World- Velociraptor Handler * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain- Ocelot * Mortal Kombat X- Erron Black, Shinnok, Fujin 2016 * Batman: The Telltale Series- Batman, Thomas Wayne * Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars- Klackon Advisor, Psilon Emperor * Uncharted 4: A Thief's End- Sam Drake * World of Final Fantasy- Snow Villiers 2017 * Batman: The Telltale Series: The Enemy Within - Batman, Goon #3 * Lone Echo - ECHO ONE / "Jack" * Middle-earth: Shadow of War - Talion * Uncharted: The Lost Legacy - Sam Drake 2018 * God of War - Magni 2019 * Catherine: Full Body - Vincent Brooks * Death Stranding - Higgs * Dissidia Final Fantasy NT - Snow Villiers * Mortal Kombat 11 - Erron Black, Shinnok Upcoming Games * Avengers (2020 Game) - Bruce Banner * The Last of Us Part II - Joel Category:Voice Actors